An imaging system typically includes an input imaging device that generates image information, and an output imaging device that forms a visible representation of the image on an imaging element based on the image information. In a medical imaging system, for example, the input imaging device may include a diagnostic device, such as a magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography (CT), conventional radiography (X-ray), or ultrasound device. The output imaging device in a medical imaging system typically includes a digital laser imager. The laser imager exposes the imaging element in response to the image information to form the visible representation of the image.
The image information generated by the input imaging device includes image data containing digital image values representative of the image, and imaging commands specifying operations to be performed by the laser imager. Each of the digital image values corresponds to one of a plurality of pixels in the original image, and represents an optical density associated with the respective pixel. In response to an imaging command, the laser imager converts the digital image values to generate laser drive values used to modulate the intensity of a scanning laser. The laser drive values are calculated to produce exposure levels, on the imaging element, necessary to reproduce the optical densities associated with the pixels of the original image when the element is developed.